Promesses
by Lamichoukette
Summary: "Les promesses sont faites pour être tenues pas vrai ?" / Inspiré de la "Klaine Box Scene", Klaine, Amitié Blaincedes.


Me voici avec un petit OS grandement inspiré par "Klaine Box Scene" récemment publié via le compte You Tube de Ryan Murphy. Cet homme retrouve un peu de son utilité perdue. Bref. Merci à _Sweety Love _ma merveilleuse bêta pour sa correction, sa relecture et sa patience avec moi.

**Disclaimer** : Le texte en italique a été généreusement traduit par le "Darren Criss Journal Des Fans". Je remercie toute l'équipe de traduction ainsi que Paul, Davina et Sirine. Cette traduction ne m'appartient donc en rien.

Les personnages présents dans le texte appartiennent à la Fox ainsi qu'à Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan et Brad Falchuk.

* * *

_« De toujours t'aimer. De te soutenir même si je sais que tu as tort. De te surprendre. De toujours répondre à tes appels peu importe ce que je fais. De te faire des cookies au moins deux fois par an et de t'embrasser quand tu veux et où tu veux. Surtout pour être sûr que tu te rappelles, à chaque instant, à quel point tu es si imparfaitement parfait. »_

Notre vie est faite de multiples promesses. Aussi diverses les unes que les autres. On promet beaucoup de choses à beaucoup de personnes différentes, dans des situations toutes aussi diverses. Les médecins promettent de vous guérir, les époux se promettent amour et fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, les enfants se promettent de rester toujours amis et les adolescents se promettent de se retrouver dans dix ans. Autant de promesses, pour autant de fins différentes. Les médecins ont beau promettre, on ne guérit pas toujours. Les époux ont beau promettre, certains finissent par divorcer. Les enfants ont beau promettre, ils finissent par se disputer. Les adolescents ont beau promettre, ils finissent par s'oublier. Blaine et Kurt ont eu beau promettre, ils se sont séparés.

Un an et demi après « la promesse de Noël », comme ils aimaient si bien l'appeler tous les deux, le couple était séparé. Après le départ de Rachel pour New-York, s'en était suivie une période de profonde tristesse pour Kurt qui voyait tous ses rêves d'avenir s'écrouler les uns après les autres. Tous les projets qu'il avait fait, s'étaient envolés par la simple lecture d'une lettre de refus venant de la NYADA. Il avait passé l'été à se morfondre sur lui-même, à ronchonner après tout le monde et à se disputer avec Blaine.

Blaine qui avait tout fait pour lui être agréable, pour lui faire oublier sa peine, pour tenter de le raisonner et pour ne pas qu'il se laisse aller. Mais rien n'y avait fait et il fut profondément lassé de cette situation. Il n'aimait pas voir Kurt ainsi et le fait qu'il s'en prenne à lui alors qu'il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour qu'il se sente bien, le frustrait vraiment. Puis, vers la fin de l'été, il avait explosé. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, il n'en pouvait plus du caractère imprévisible et irritant de son petit-ami. C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas Blaine ? s'écria Kurt. La NYADA c'était tout pour moi. Cela m'aurait permis de faire mes premiers pas à Broadway, de vivre à New-York, de…

- De vivre une vie exaltante et de faire pleins de choses nouvelles, le coupa Blaine. Je sais Kurt, je te l'ai entendu dire des centaines de fois depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Mais tu sais ce qui m'énerve vraiment le plus ? C'est ton comportement envers moi. Tu ne m'appelles plus pour me raconter ta journée, car tu ne fais plus rien de tes journées Kurt ! Tu ne fais que te morfondre sur toi-même et de t'en prendre à ta famille. Quand ce n'est pas eux, c'est moi. Je ne supporte plus cette situation. J'ai tout fait pour te soutenir cet été, pour que tu penses à autre choses, mais rien n'y a fait, rien !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Blaine, cracha-t-il.

- Pardon ? fit Blaine visiblement choqué.

- Non. Blaine, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je…

- C'est bon. J'y vais.

C'est à partir de ce moment là que tout s'était dégradé. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Le jeune couple ne s'était pas reparlé depuis, malgré les nombreux appels et messages de Kurt. Blaine avait refusé de lui répondre et il en était même venu à filtrer ses appels. La rentrée était arrivée et Blaine était malgré tout angoissé de franchir les portes du lycée McKinley seul, sans personne pour être à ses côtés et lui faire oublier la peur qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il était dans un lycée public. Lycée public lui rappelant de bien mauvais souvenirs, qui étaient pourtant bien loin désormais. Alors qu'il s'affairait déjà à son casier, se trouvant non loin de celui de Sam et Artie cette année, il sentit quelqu'un se poser lourdement sur le casier d'à côté. Il soupira, sachant très bien qui c'était.

- Bonjour Kurt, dit-il froidement

- Salut Blaine, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire. Ecoutes, je suis vraiment désolé de ce que je t'ai dis et ce que je t'ai fait subir tout l'été, je m'en rends compte maintenant mais…

- Arrêtes Kurt, s'il te plait, arrêtes. Je sais combien New-York est important pour toi, je ne te le reproche pas. Ce que je te reproche par contre c'est de n'avoir rien fait pour te trouver un autre rêve, quelque chose qui aurait tout aussi bien te rendre heureux. Au lieu de ça, tu n'as pas arrêté de te plaindre, d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ton père et à Carole, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour te supporter.

- Blaine, tu es blessant.

- Je sais que je suis blessant, tu l'as très bien été avec moi il y a peu non ? On ne peut pas continuer comme ça Kurt. Je n'aime pas cette vision de toi et avoue que notre couple n'est plus ce qu'il était. Avant on était Klaine. Maintenant, on est devenus Kurt et Blaine.

Et c'est à la suite de cette conversation que Kurt et Blaine décidèrent de mettre fin à leur histoire d'amour. Leur merveilleuse histoire d'amour. Cela avait rendu Blaine malade de se séparer ainsi de Kurt, mais il savait très bien que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Lui rendre sa liberté, le laisser voler et ne pas le laisser emprisonner. Avec cette action, il se comparait souvent à Finn. Il avait fait de même avec Rachel après qu'ils aient été diplômés. Mais à l'inverse de Rachel qui ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, Kurt savait pertinemment que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Kurt avait été tout aussi dévasté de cette décision, mais ils l'avaient prise à deux et il savait que cette décision planait au-dessus de leur tête depuis maintenant quelques temps. Ils avaient été un merveilleux soutien pour l'un et l'autre, ils s'étaient trouvés au moment le plus opportun de leurs vies d'adolescents. Et puis l'année était passée. Ils s'étaient revus lors d'occasions spéciales et de réunions entre les anciens, mais ils ne se donnaient quasiment plus de nouvelles. Et les rares fois où ils se voyaient, ils parlaient un peu mais ne restaient pas bien longtemps ensemble. Et ça leur faisait mal, que se soit à l'un ou à l'autre, de se côtoyer comme des étrangers. Mais c'était bien connu, l'amitié finit souvent en amour, mais l'amour rarement en amitié.

C'est en rangeant ses affaires pour son futur voyage que Blaine repensait à tous les changements que Kurt avait effectués dans sa vie. Mine de rien, il s'était métamorphosé à son contact et il savait très bien que s'en était de même pour Kurt. Alors qu'il s'activait à mettre ses effets personnels dans divers cartons qu'il avait trouvé au fond de son garage, il vit sa mère entrer et lui déposer sur son lit sa tenue de diplômé. Il la gratifia d'un sourire et s'assit sur son lit. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être diplômé. La première raison était le fait qu'il allait enfin quitter McKinley, qui était un lycée auquel il ne s'était pas réellement attaché, contrairement à Dalton. La seconde raison était parce qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de souvenirs en compagnie de Kurt à travers ces couloirs et ça lui avait été impossible de supporter tout cela pendant une année entière, malgré les diverses distractions qu'il avait eu comme le slushi quotidien du matin. Mais c'était surtout avec les anciens du Glee Club que ça avait été dur. C'était comme s'il lui reprochait en permanence d'avoir lâchement abandonné Kurt sans préavis. Il n'avait même pas tenté de se justifier, c'était peine perdu de toute manière. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remettre le nez dans ses cartons, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il était certain que c'était sa mère, qui venait lui annoncer que le dîner était prêt. Il grogna quelque chose du type « maman laisse moi tranquille, je mangerais plus tard », avant qu'une voix moins grave que celle de sa mère de ne lui réponde.

- Tu es un peu trop pâle pour que je sois ta mère.

Il se retourna si vivement, qu'il faillit tomber dans un de ses carton, sous le regard amusé de son mystérieux visiteur. Il avait été très surpris par l'intonation de voix qui lui avait répondu et il s'attendait à voir n'importe qui surgir dans sa chambre, même Kurt, mais pas la personne en question. Il donna quelques coups de pieds dans ses cartons, ramassa rapidement quelques affaires qui traînaient par-ci par là et l'invita à entrer.

- Si je m'attendais à ça. Mercedes, quel plaisir de te revoir !

- Pareil pour moi, blanc-bec ! Bon alors, on se prépare à être diplômé ?

- Ouais si on veut. Là je me prépare surtout à partir.

- A l'université je suppose ? New-York aussi ?

- Pas vraiment non, répondit Blaine tout en s'installant sur son lit et en invitant Mercedes à faire de même. Je pars pour l'Italie dans un peu moins de quinze jours.

- Et qu'est-ce tu vas faire là bas ? répondit-elle, étonnée.

- Voir une amie de ma mère, une ancienne violoniste. Elle donne désormais des cours de chants et des cours de violons dans une école de musique à Rome. Elle est très réputée et je veux apprendre d'elle, lui expliqua-t-il.

- Professeur de violons ?

- Non, seulement professeur de chants, je ne sais pas vraiment jouer d'instrument, quelques notes à la guitare rien de plus. Et j'aime la musique plus que tout, chanter, surtout. J'aimerais transmettre ce bonheur à d'autres personnes, aux enfants notamment. Je ne me vois pas devenir une grande star de Broadway ou aller vivre à New-York. Je préfère plus la tranquillité des petites villes, même si la vie n'est pas aussi facile, surtout quand on est gay et qu'on l'assume. Et après ces deux mois, je partirais étudier à Mount Pleasant, ils ont une université qui nous permet d'étudier la musique. C'est à environ quatre heures de Lima et c'est à peu près aussi grand.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent à parler pendant un peu plus d'une heure. Mercedes venait de décrocher un contrat dans une maison de disque assez importante et elle allait enfin travailler sur son premier album qui serait d'après ce que Blaine compris, composé de reprises de Whitney Houston ainsi que des chansons de sa propre composition. Mercedes avait l'air d'être heureuse et épanouie, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment proches avec Blaine et ils avaient très peu communiqué pendant la dernière année de Mercedes au lycée. Il savait juste qu'ils avaient été très proches, Kurt et elle et que ça avait été la personne qu'il avait le plus regretté de quitter lorsqu'il s'était inscrit à Dalton. Pour Blaine, Mercedes et lui se ressemblaient beaucoup malgré le fait qu'ils aient peu parlé.

- En attendant, si je m'attendais à te voir débarquer ici. C'est plutôt une bonne surprise.

- Je suis venue chercher quelques affaires, je m'installe définitivement à Los Angeles, dit-elle enthousiaste. Puis je n'allais pas manquer la cérémonie des diplômes quand même. Et comme, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire chez moi, mes parents travaillant, je me suis dis qu'une petite visite improvisée chez mes amis les anciens, ne me ferrait pas de mal. Ils ont l'air de tous tenir la forme, tout comme toi d'ailleurs.

- C'est gentil à toi d'être venue, ça me ferra quelqu'un à qui parler comme ça au moins.

- Les autres n'ont pas été tendres avec toi cette année, hein ? devina la jeune brune.

- Exactement. Je les comprends, Kurt était leur ami et puis moi j'ai débarqué dans sa vie comme ça sans prévenir, puis au lycée. Je pense que ça aurait été un peu pareil pour Kurt à Dalton. L'année n'a pas non plus été pénible, c'était juste difficile par moment, mais dans l'ensemble je pense m'en être bien sorti.

- Tu sais je te comprends, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu as toujours été dans l'ombre de Kurt et personne n'a su t'apprécier en tant que Blaine. Tout le monde te voyait comme le copain de Kurt. Un peu comme moi avec Rachel. Puis dans un sens, Kurt nous a tous les deux abandonnés d'une certaine manière.

- C'est moi qui ai rompu tu sais…

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait protesté hein ! répliqua-t-elle. Tu n'es pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire Blaine et je suis bien contente que tu ailles te perdre dans un coin perdu au fin fond des Etats-Unis, plutôt que tu ailles toi aussi affronter New-York. Depuis le lycée, j'ai un peu de mal avec les petits nains qui voient les choses en grand. C'est votre petite taille qui vous dote d'un égo aussi surdimensionné et d'un complexe de supériorité pareil ou quoi ?

- Tu trouves que j'ai un égo surdimensionné ? s'indigna Blaine.

- Bien sûr que non. Enfin un peu au début, être soliste parmi les Warblers ça te faisait un peu avoir la tête comme une pastèque. Tu es redescendu sur terre quand même, même si je pense que cette couche de gel te crame un neurone par jour. Minimum.

- Merci Mercedes.

- De rien ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureuse de voir que tu aies trouvé ton bonheur ailleurs. Surtout depuis que Kurt a rejoint Rachel et qu'il travaille chez Vogue. C'est bien que tu fasses ta vie à toi, que tu vives tes rêves et que tu ne dépendes pas de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, même si je dois avouer que je pense encore à lui parfois. Il a été toutes mes premières fois et les premières fois ça ne s'oublie pas.

Mercedes sourit. Elle aimait bien cette vision de Blaine. La carapace « d'Alpha Gay » qu'il mettait tout le temps, s'était comme dissoute pendant leur conversation. Elle avait toujours su que dernière cet air fier et sûr de lui se cachait quelqu'un de gentil, avec des peurs et des faiblesses comme chaque être humain sur cette Terre. Elle resta encore un peu et décida qu'il était tard et qu'elle se devait de rentrer chez elle. Blaine la salua et s'allongea sur son lit, l'esprit bien trop occupé pour songer à ranger ses affaires. Mercedes avait raison, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Blaine avait toujours été dans l'ombre de Kurt pendant ces années à McKinley, mais ce n'était que partie remise, vu que ça avait été pareil pour Kurt pendant ses quelques mois à Dalton. Mercedes avait été également dans l'ombre de Rachel pendant toutes ces années au Glee Club, mais maintenant elle vivait sa vie indépendamment d'elle. Elle avait des rêves qui se concrétisaient réellement et même bien plus que Rachel. Tous les deux n'avaient besoin des rêves de personnes pour réaliser les leurs et vivre la vie qu'ils souhaitaient. Peut-être que c'était le début d'une amitié avec la belle afro-américaine. Une amitié certes tardive, mais il n'était jamais trop tard pour devenir amis après tout.

Blaine regarda le cadre posé sur sa table de nuit où y était encadré une photo de Kurt et lui lors de leur second bal de promo ensemble. Il ne s'était pas résigné à la ranger. D'une part parce qu'elle était bien trop drôle pour être enfouie dans un quelconque tiroir et d'une autre part, parce que ça avait été une merveilleuse soirée, malgré les débuts un peu catastrophiques.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se remit à penser à « la promesse de Noël » qui était maintenant bien lointaine. Peut-être que certaines promesses, comme certains engagements n'étaient pas tenus, mais pour lui, cette promesse avait été tenue. Pendant tout le long de leur relation, il l'avait _toujours aimé_, même après leur séparation, ses sentiments pour Kurt n'avaient pas disparus. Il l'avait _soutenu dans toutes ses idées_, même si elles ne lui plaisaient pas, se rappelant notamment l'épisode de l'audition devant Carmen Tibideaux. Il _l'avait surpris_ plusieurs fois, lors de leurs moments d'intimité, ce qui n'avait pas eu l'air de déplaire à son ancien petit-ami. Il avait _répondu à tous ses appels_, même s'il était plongé dans ses devoirs. Il lui avait _fait des cookies deux fois dans l'année_. Lors de Noël avant qu'il ne parte rejoindre de la famille à Cincinnati et ainsi que pour la Saint-Valentin pour se faire pardonner sa si longue absence, le temps qu'il se rétablisse. Il _l'avait embrassé devant tout le lycée _à la fin du bal de promo, devant tout les élèves les plus homophobes qui soit, mais ils n'en avaient rien eu à faire.

Oui Blaine avait tenu la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Et il était désormais temps pour lui de tourner définitivement la page. Les mois d'amour qu'il avait passés avec Kurt resteront à jamais gravés en lui. Cela restera une période magique et inoubliable de sa vie qui lui aura permis d'avancer et de savoir réellement ce qu'il voulait.

Il se leva, prit la photo du bal de promo située sur sa table de nuit et la posa dans un carton où était inscrit **« Souvenirs. A conserver. Lieu : garage ».** Pour Blaine une nouvelle page venait de se tourner. Sa nouvelle vie pouvait désormais commencer.

* * *

Petite précision : Je ne vois pas l'avenir de Blaine comme celui de Kurt. Je le vois moins porté sur l'art. Franchement, je ne sais pas vous, mais si Blaine souhaite devenir chanteur ou percer à Broadway ça me ferrait bizarre, ce n'est pas vraiment dans son tempérament. Enseigner la musique l'est plus de mon point de vue. Voili, voilou ! :)


End file.
